


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A single grain of angst cause i can't help myself, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Goth Shiro, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jock Keith, Kissing, M/M, One more grain of angst cause i still can't help myself, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: I wanna ruin our friendshipWe should be lovers insteadI don't know how to say this'Cause you're really my dearest friend





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnnngh oh God I'm so nervous posting this thing cause I usually write sad stuff. I said it was gonna be angsty, but I'm a dirty liar and couldn't bring myself to do it.
> 
> This is inspired by @effitsfranki Goth Shiro/Jock Keith au. Which is good shit yall need to check it out.
> 
> Also inspired by Jenny by Studio Killers
> 
> This is mostly canon stuff for their au plus some of my own aaaaaaaaa I hope it's not bad
> 
> Shiro POV

Keith is Shiro's best friend, and they've been inseparable since high school. Though, depending on who you asked would depend on how they became friends. Some say Shiro terrified the new kid into being his friend, some say Keith bullied Shiro until he relented.

 

But if you asked Shiro and Keith, those rumors couldn't be farther from the truth.

 

Shiro was watching Keith practice from the sidelines. He heard about the new kid, and wanted to see if was as “dreamy” as all the girls were squealing about. Keith had missed his catch, and their football landed right at Shiro's feet.

 

“Hey man can you toss that back?”

 

He raised an eyebrow, but as he raised his arm to toss the ball back, he saw Keith.

 

And his heart leapt into his throat as he chucked the ball. A little too hard.

 

It hit Keith square in the nose.

 

Between the bloody nose and the frantic apologies, somehow, they formed an unbreakable friendship. Keith wasn't like the other jocks Shiro has had run-ins with. Which led him to the biggest problem he's ever had to deal with.

 

He had fallen head over heels for his best friend, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

 

He  _ knew  _ he wasn't Keith's type, but that never stopped him from going to every single one of his games. It didn't stop him from comforting Keith whenever he got dumped by some girl. Shiro's feelings intensified more when they found out they were going to the same college.

 

Which is why he was here now, laying on Matt's table, sighing.

 

“Takashi Shirogane if you sigh one more time, I'm never piercing you again.” Matt frowned down at him, needle in hand. “Why don't you stop being a total disaster, and  _ ask Keith out. _ ”

 

“I can't.” Shiro winced as Matt pushed the needle through the bridge of his nose. “He's my best friend, Matty. I'm not his type, and Keith isn't gay.”

 

Matt blinked. “Are you joking? Have you ever even seen the way he looks at you?” he slipped the jewelry in, checking it over. “If that kid is straight, I'm the fucking queen of England.” 

 

“What makes you think he isn't straight?”

 

“Really? He can't keep a girlfriend, for one.” Matt took his gloves off, putting a new pair on before he cleaned a spot on Shiro's ear.

 

“Then they're as blind as they are dumb.”

 

Matt chuckled. “Pidge says that the word around campus is that he's impotent.”

 

Shiro snapped his gaze up. “What? No fucking way-”

 

“Don't move, ya twat! I have a fucking needle in my hand!” Matt shoved his head to the side again. “Like I said, it's a rumor. My point is that he probably just isn't attracted to the fairer sex. He's too young to have a limp noodle.”

 

“Oh my god shut the fuck up.” Shiro huffed, sitting up when Matt was done. He got off the table and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

_ ‘Wonder if Keith will like them…’  _ Shiro swallowed his feelings, trying his best to ignore the shit eating grin the older Holt had.

 

“You have it so bad.”

 

“Shut it, Holt-”

 

“Let's run down the list: you always ask to use his chapstick-” Matt started to count on his fingers.

 

“I don't always wear lipstick-”

 

“You stole one of his jerseys and use it as a pillowcase-”

 

“It- it was an old one. He doesn't even wear it anymore!” Shiro turned, flustered.

 

“But that's my point, Shiro. You have it so bad. Just ask him. The worst he'll do is tell you no.”

 

Shiro wilted, rubbing the hand of his prosthetic on the back of his neck. “I...what if it ruins our friendship?”

 

“Yeah, your friendship ruined.” Matt scoffed. “The day that happens, I'll skip across campus bare-ass naked and sing showtunes.”

 

Shiro chuckled at that, following Matt to the front of the parlor.

 

“Look, there's a party this weekend. Keith will be there, and you're going to ask him.”

 

“Matt he's with Axca. I'm not asking him when he's with someone.” Shiro crossed his arms, but agreed to go to the party. Maybe he could steal Keith away long enough to hang out. Football season was always busy for him, and their hangout time has been sparse.

 

Shiro knew something was wrong the minute he walked into the party. There was no sign of Keith. Usually, he would be near the door, waiting for Shiro to appear. He ended up looking for one of Keith's teammates. McClain, if he remembered right. Surprisingly, he was found first.

 

“Dude, about time you showed.” Lance shoved a drink in each of Shiro's hands and proceeded to shove him towards the balcony. “Go talk to him.”

 

“What happened?” Shiro grumbled as he was shoved, though by now he was used to this behavior from Lance.

 

“The usual. We know he'll only talk to you.” Lance left him on the doorway, giving Shiro finger guns as he waltzed back downstairs.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, walking out onto the balcony. His brain momentarily froze as he took in the sight of Keith looking up at the sky. He jumped when Shiro cleared his throat.

 

“Hey, Cherrybomb.” Shiro handed him the cup, Keith took it with a half hearted smile.

 

“What's up, Atlas?” his voice was rough, but Shiro knew why. Keith never cried unless he was really upset.

 

“Axca ditch you?”

 

Keith scoffed, swirling the liquid in the cup with disinterest. “Yeah. But they always do, man. They always do…”

 

Shiro frowned. Keith's never been this hung up over a girl before. He kept watching Keith, biting at his lip ring. Matt said he should just go for it. Maybe the Holt was on to something this time.

 

“I don't know what you see in them, honestly.” Shiro set his cup down on the rail, slowly getting closer.

 

“What do you mean by “them”?” Keith stared down at his cup, frowning. “It's not them, Shiro. It's-”

 

“Do you trust me?”  _ ‘It's now or never, Shirogane.’ _

 

The question caught Keith off guard, and he finally looked up at his friend. “What? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?”

 

Shiro swallowed, closing the space between them. His flesh hand cupped Keith's face as he leaned in close, closing his eyes and to pressing his lips gently Keith's. He felt the other freeze, breath hitching, the sound of the plastic cup hitting the ground below them seemed even louder than the music downstairs.

 

Cold panic gripped Shiro's chest. He read Keith wrong, this was a mistake. As he pulled away, Keith suddenly curled his hands into his shirt and yanked him closer. The kiss became desperate, sloppy and all teeth. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, shifting so the jock's back was facing the railing. They pulled apart, but still close enough to breathe each other's air.

 

“Shiro…”

 

“Keith...was, was that alright?” Shiro rubbed his thumb along the scar on Keith's cheek.

 

“I'm, uh, I'm not sure..” Keith swallowed. “I might need to try that again.”

 

Shiro chuckled, leaning down and kissing Keith on the cheek. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you.”

 

“....high school. I've been wanting to kiss you since high school.” Keith looked off to the side, flushing a deep red. “Guess I can stop hiding, huh?”

 

“You never had to hide in the first place.” Shiro kissed him again. “I love you, Keith.”

 

Keith gave him a blinding smile. “I love you too, Shiro.”


	2. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, darling, you're my best friend.
> 
> But you've been doing some things you think I don't know about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV.
> 
> The ending is similar to the first chapter, but I tried ;^; hopefully it turned out. 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by this -> https://youtu.be/OEy-bvJBRts
> 
> It's a cover of Jenny by Studio Killers, and it's amazing.
> 
> Also, tags have been updated.

Shiro is Keith's best friend, and they've been inseparable since high school. Though, depending on who you asked would depend on how they became friends. Some say Keith bullied Shiro into being his friend, some say Shiro terrified the new kid until he relented.   
  


But if you asked Keith and Shiro, those rumors couldn't be farther from the truth.

 

Keith was practicing with his team on the field, getting acquainted with them all. New school, new team, a fresh start that Keith needed. Lance overshot his toss, and the ball went sailing over Keith's head. He ran after it, but stopped when it fell in front of someone standing on the sidelines.

 

“Hey man can you toss that back?”   
  


The kid raised an eyebrow, looking up and tossing the ball.   
  


He raised his arms to catch the ball, but Keith's heart leapt into his throat as soon as he saw Shiro. He didn't react to the ball spiraling towards him.   
  


It hit Keith square in the nose.   
  


Between the bloody nose and the frantic apologies, somehow, they formed an unbreakable friendship. Shiro wasn't like anyone from Keith's hometown. Which left Keith with a problem bigger than the jackasses that scarred his cheek.

 

He was head over heels for his best friend, and he was too scared to do anything about it.

 

Keith  _ knew  _ he wasn't Shiro's type, but that never stopped him from going to every concert his friend got tickets to. It didn't stop him from holding Shiro's hand when he got a new tattoo or a piercing. His feelings grew even more when they both found out they were going to the same college.

 

Which is why he was sitting in the locker room, head in his hands and feeling sorry for himself.

 

“Oh, Hunk, it's worse than we thought.” Lance slumped next to him, leaning into Keith's side and giving a dramatic sigh. “Why are you moping? Just ask him out.”

 

“Shut up, McClain…” Keith glowered at him. “I can't. I'm not his type.”

 

Not that he didn't want to, but how his preferences were treated in his hometown had him burying his feelings. This town seemed to be more accepting, but old habits die hard.

 

“Have you like, you know, asked him what his type was?” Lance rolled up his towel, aiming it at one of the other players. “I mean have you seen the way he looks at you? If you aren't his type I'll open mouth kiss a horse.”

 

“As much as I would pay to see that, I've seen you kiss someone. You already look like a horse.”  Keith ducked when Lance tried to get him with a towel snap.

 

“You're in denial! I have evidence!” Lance stood in front of Keith, hands on his hips.

 

“Can you put your dick away first?”

 

“No. For starters, he always asks to borrow your chapstick-” Lance counted on his fingers.

 

“He doesn't always wear lipstick, Lance-”

 

“He even borrows it when he  _ is  _ wearing lipstick. And! You said he has your old jersey on his pillow, and he's always taking your stuff!”

 

“It was an old one, who cares? It's not weird it's what...it's what best-” Keith frowned, but he refused to admit that Lance may be right about something. “It doesn't bother me. For real, it's nothing major.”

 

“For fucks sake, dude, you have  _ so bad! _ ” Lance grabbed Keith by his shoulders, that stupid look on his face when he was planning something. “Look, we're throwing a party this weekend, Shiro will be there. And you two are gonna talk, or I'm going to hang your underwear from the flagpole. The pink ones.”

 

“Lance, I  _ can't. _ I'm with Axca. And what if it runs our friendship?”

 

Lance gave him that look again, and Keith sighed. “Alright. Alright, you fuckin windbag. I'll go. Now get your naked ass away from me, I've seen enough.”

 

Usually, Keith liked parties. Loud music, drinks, it gave him the chance to unwind and relax. Normally he would wait by the door for Shiro, but seeing Axca all over Lotor didn't exactly brighten his day. She gave him a side glance, and Keith just scoffed, making his way to the balcony.

 

Keith had known since he was in middle school that he wasn't interested in girls, but rejection was rejection and it always hit him hardest. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking up at the sky. Why couldn't he just be honest with himself and stop hiding? His parents were so accepting, they just wanted him to be happy.

 

_ “You could come home with an alien and we wouldn't love you any less.” _

 

He lost himself in thought, wiping the tears from his eyes before one of his teammates saw him. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made him jump. Keith turned enough to see Shiro, and his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Hey, Cherrybomb.” Shiro handed him the cup, Keith took it with a half hearted smile.

 

“What's up, Atlas?” his voice was rough, and he hoped Shiro wouldn't notice.

 

“Axca ditch you?”

 

Of course Shiro would notice.

 

Keith scoffed, swirling the liquid in the cup with disinterest. “Yeah. But they always do, man. They always do…”

 

Keith could almost hear Shiro frown. He probably thought Keith really had a thing for Axca, which couldn't be farther from the truth. If only he knew. If only Keith could tell him.

 

“I don't know what you see in them, honestly.” Keith heard Shiro set his cup down.

 

“What do you mean by “them”?” Keith stared down at his cup, frowning. He had to tell Shiro, or tell him something. “It's not them, Shiro. It's-”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

The question caught Keith off guard, and he finally looked up at his friend. “What? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?”

 

Keith watched Shiro's throat bob when he swallowed and closed the space between them. His flesh hand cupped Keith's face as he leaned in close, closing his eyes and to pressing his lips gently Keith's. Keith froze, breath hitching and eyes wide, the sound of the plastic cup hitting the ground below them seemed even louder than the music downstairs.

 

His mind ground to a halt. Shiro was kissing him, Shiro was  _ kissing  _ him. Keith felt his heart pounding in his chest, but when Shiro started to pull away, he panicked. Keith suddenly curled his hands into his shirt and yanked him closer, crashing their lips together. The kiss became desperate, sloppy and all teeth. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith, shifting so the jock's back was facing the railing. They pulled apart, but still close enough to breathe each other's air.

 

“Shiro…”

 

“Keith...was, was that alright?” Shiro rubbed his thumb along the scar on Keith's cheek.

 

“I'm, uh, I'm not sure..” Keith swallowed. He felt dizzy, but  _ god  _ did he want more. “I might need to try that again.”

 

Shiro chuckled, leaning down and kissing Keith on the cheek. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kiss you.”

 

“....high school. I've been wanting to kiss you since high school.” Keith looked off to the side, flushing a deep red. “Guess I can stop hiding, huh?”

 

“You never had to hide in the first place.” Shiro kissed him again. “I love you, Keith.”

 

Keith gave him a blinding smile. “I love you too, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested there will be a Keith point of view for the second chapter.


End file.
